User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Volturi (Book) Chapter 2
Chapter 2 “I would like to accept your proposal.” Edward announced to Aro. Well this was the first time I’d seen him from last night and by the look in his eyes I think my power worked. I really hope he isn’t reading my thoughts right now; I’ll have to stop thinking about that. Jane stood at the side of the grand hall. Edward stood in the centre just below the dome at the very top. Jane was standing just within his sight. She stood apart from everyone but hadn’t taken her eyes off Edward since he’d entered and approached Aro and the others. Alec stood next to me. It was clear he was looking at the same thing I was. His eyes, like mine, were constantly darting from Jane to Edward and back again. He was shocked at the sudden change in his sister’s behaviour towards Edward. I didn’t think that he’d realised about my tampering. “We’d be more than happy to accept you.” Aro stated and Edward bowed a grin on his face, his eyes darted over to Jane then back. “May I ask why have you changed your mind?” Caius questioned. Damn I knew he was going to be difficult. “Caius, it does not matter. He has probably decided to serve the Law and accept his calling. Isn’t that correct Edward?” Aro Interjected. It was clear that he, like me didn’t want these questions. The less I was part of this the better. “I joined because my heart has drawn me here.” Edward stated before looking over to where Jane was standing. She glanced off into another direction. Oh please, get a room. I thought to myself. Alec looked at me and we both turned and acted as though discussing some important topic. “Were you not just recently stating your wish to be destroyed after the death of your human mate? Why the sudden change to our Jane?” Caius stated. Why couldn’t he leave well enough alone? I thought to myself. “I was naïve back then. I have seen the error of my ways.” He looked away from Jane. I felt her bond to him strengthening by itself. This could be easier than I thought it would be. “And that path is with the Volturi. So, am I accepted or is further discussion required?” Edward questioned. “No.” Aro stated, before turning to stare at Caius for a second. “You are accepted. Welcome to the Volturi.” He continued. I could sense the sudden changes in allegiance in the room. Caius was enraged by Aro’s easy nature. Jane was drawing closer to Edward. Alec too was drawn towards the new member of the Guard, probably because of his sister’s new feelings for him. “Are we done?” Marcus asked. Aro nodded to him and Marcus rose and left followed by his personal aid, Gianna. They passed down the passage way behind the chamber. Caius soon rose. I gave him a quick tug to bring him back to the volturi, but his anger had disappeared. Caius left with his protector Afton and followed Marcus down the hall. “Well. Jane you appear to have taken to young Edward. You get him settled in.” Aro called to her. Jane bowed and left with Edward out the entrance that led to the quarters. Alec, Felix and Demetri followed after them. “Chelsea. Come with me if you please.” He beckoned to me. I joined him and Renata at the thrones and we all walked down the passage. Aro in front followed by Renata then myself. We entered into his quarters again. After he became settled and she took up her usual position. “I take it the plan was successful?” Aro asked. “Yes my lord. They are ‘In Love’” I used the word lightly. Theirs was a forced love. “Edward’s loyalty is secure and Jane is comfortable with her new mate.” “Excellent. Jane has been here for hundreds of years, she deserved someone.” Aro said. This worried me. Was he matching us up now? What about Alec? Would I have to do this regularly? The thoughts swirled in my mind and made me worry even more than when I was joining Edward and Jane. “Well we’ll have to train Edward and I have the perfect mission to do so. I have recently discovered a vampire that needs to be removed. He is planning to rebel against the Volturi and the people infatuated with us. Chelsea, will go along with Jane, Alec, Afton and of cause Edward. The vampire has a small coven, but nothing you can’t handle.” Aro informed me. “All of us? Isn’t that a little risky? Edward and his, power could spark tensions.” I informed him. I knew that Afton had had something of a crush on Jane, but nothing more. “Don’t worry; you will all rise above that.” Aro said. “Well what about Demetri? We could use him, otherwise how will we know where he is.” I asked. “He is in the hills quite near by.” Aro told me. “Go gather who and what you need.” He dismissed me and I walked out into the corridor. I met Afton outside the door. He was waiting against the wall for me to come out. We walked along the corridor a few meters. I explained to him the plan. “Chelsea. Can I talk to you?” Alec called to me from behind. Shit. “Sure Alec, I need to talk to you anyway.” I said. “Afton, go ahead I’ll catch up.” Afton paused for a second but then walked away. “Do you know what’s happened Jane?” Alec asked. I made them fall in love. “No. Not a clue. Maybe it’s one of those things.” I replied. “One of what things?” He asked. Crap. “You know love at… second sight.” I joked he found the humour and we laughed. “No, I’m sorry I don’t know what happened.” I told him. “Aro wants you and me to go on a mission.” I informed him. He looked confused. “Just the two of us?” He asked. “No. No Afton’s coming as well as Jane…and Edward.” I told him. He was happy until I mentioned Edward. It was clear that he wouldn’t enjoy this mission. I tried to encourage him as we walked into the main chamber and saw Edward and Jane already waiting. Edward had already got a new black shirt to wear, but had kept the jeans. Jane and Edward had their hands linked together; they were so close that it was slightly sickening to look at. “Oh, get a room.” Alec and I said simultaneously. Jane and Edward’s eyes flashed up to where we were standing at the top of the stairs. We joined the group and we all departed to the doors. We passed through Gina who was behind the desk smiled at us. I knew Aro was gonna feed on her, but to keep her spirits up I smiled back. We continued until we reached the elevator. I reached out with my power while we waited. I brought Edward and Jane closer. Alec, me and Afton closer and all of us bond to each other as part of the group. The less tension we had the better. It was easy for everyone except Alec. Since Jane had joined with Edward I guess he felt like an outcast. I pulled him closer to me personally. The elevator doors pulled open and we walked out. Jane took the lead with Edward beside her but a dew inches behind. Afton stood beside me but a few feet away and Alec was right beside me, so close if I took one wrong step we would collide. Maybe pulled a bit too hard. He walked at the same pace as me while Afton was quicker than us. Afton sped a head leaving me and Alec detached from the group. The rest of them were out of hearing range if we whispered so Alec started a conversation. “What are we actually looking for?” he asked “I’m not sure. I know we’re looking for a vampire and his/her friends. They’re somewhere near here. Apparently he is attempting open revolution.” I informed him. “Woah. That kinda job is it?” He asked smiling at the challenge. “Yeah. This vampire sounds like he could be serious so I suggest some of us go after the coven and some after him…or her.” I told him. “Why you telling me this?” He asked, a little confused. In fact, why was I telling him my battle plan. “Well if we need to make up a plan instead of arguing if both of us have an idea they’ll probably go for it.” I said. “Oh, well that makes sense.” He agreed. We then sped up to rejoin the group. Hey Edward. Yoo-Hoo. He didn’t appear to be reading my thoughts. Well for the moment they were safe. He probably was more interested in Jane. I went to Afton’s side, but he drifted away to Jane. I could sense his loyalty slip away from me a little bit and go towards Jane. Jane? I wasn’t being replaced I could sense that. Or was I? We reached the drain pipe but were aware that it was daytime due to the rays that were beaming down in from the lid. I decided to wait here. It would only be a few hours before it was safe. I changed my mind after I saw Jane and Edward disappear back down the tunnel. I walked over to Afton. “Honey, let’s head back we’ve got a few hours.” I said to him. “No, I’m going to spar with Demetri. I’m gonna need all the practice I can get.” He told me before following Jane and Edward along the tunnel. I walked back over to where Alec was standing. He was standing under the drain lid and kicking some large stone that had fallen down from above or the wall. I looked down at his feet and saw he was making a V-shape. It was hard to see so I stuck my toe in and moved two rocks around to make it more reasonable. He kicked it back to place. I moved it around to the place I had put it in. He kicked the V apart. “You ruined my V”. He accused me. “I ruined it?” I protested. “Thank You for admitting it.” Alec said. “That wasn’t a confession.” I told him. “Really? Because you just said I ruined it. Didn’t you?” “Shut up.” I told him before we both giggled. I used my foot to put the V back together. Alec kicked a few more stones into my sight. I spent the next few minutes putting the V together perfectly. It was hard to find stones that worked together. “Finished.” I called to him. I looked up to find him kicking some stones together. What was he doing? I walked over to where he was standing and looked down at his feet. He had made the Volturi symbol, mostly. My eyes scanned the area around. It looked like he had broken some of the rocks in two to make it easier. “Cheater.” I hissed at him. “I was just using my tools.” He pointed out showing off his foot. He broke another rock with it. “See.” I pretended to not be looking. “Don’t care.” I said sarcastically.“Fine.” He said before walking over to a wall and moving over to lean against it. I wandered over to Alec and squatted down next to him. I asked him about how he and his sister had become vampires and he began a long story. In short I worked out that they had been tied to a stake and almost burned for witchcraft when Aro stepped in and saved them. That was why they were so young. He said all the things they’d done since they’d become vampires. He’d helped destroy the Romanian Coven, the former leaders of the vampire world. He’d helped destroy the werewolves in the Werewolf genocide and dealt with the Immortal children and the Sothern newborn wars. It made my story sound small I’d joined the Volturi a few hundred years ago and helped in the Southern Vampire wars. “What are you talking about?” Edward called to me from along the corridor. I turned around to face him. “Really? Is that what you’ve actually been doing all this time?” Great he’s now reading my mind. “You better believe it.” “Are you ready?” Jane asked me as she came up next to Edward. “All except Af- “I’m here.” Afton said as he entered my sight. Our string was a little tighter but I was still worried. “Yes we’re all here.” Alec said as he came up to my side. Jesus could he give me a little space. A slight grin appeared on Edward’s face. Edward stop reading my thoughts. He just continued to smile. “Good then we’ll leave.” Jane commanded. “But it’s still light.” Alec and I both said. “No it’s been three hours it should be dark by now.” Edward informed us. “Being in somewhere under cloud cover does have its ups you know.” He told us. Had it really been that long? Maybe that V took more time than I thought. Jane leaped out the drain and we all did the same. If we were correct the vampire should be near by so we should be able to kill him before the sun rises tomorrow. We got to the surface and they were right the suns beams could no longer affect us so we began walking down the streets, hoods up, towards the exit. Jane and Edward led at the front, followed by Afton hanging onto Jane like a little puppy then Alec and I. I wonder if Edward knows that Afton''’s now following Jane. '' I hope Edward heard that it’ll teach Afton to start chasing other girls when I’m RIGHT HERE!!!! We walked along to the gate and strode out into the countryside. Category:Blog posts